To Make It Right
by Vanessa Mason
Summary: The Goddess of wishes gave the Marauders a chance to Redo their lives.
1. chapter 1

**Hi, It's my 1st fanfiction. I am new, so please judge accordingly. And i am looking forward to suggesstions and improvements.**

 **This world belongs to Jo. The Characters and the places also belongs to her.**

 **1.The End**

James and Lily Potter were sitting on a couch with their friends Sirius and Remus.

"It's so sad. All this people dying, just because a crazy psyco man thinks he is the rular of the world." Remus said.

"Yea. It will really be good if someone ends this." Sirius said.

And as if their wishes came true. There was a bright light that blinded their eyes. And when it became normal again they saw a girl with long black hair till her waist, wearing a full white dress that was hugging her in the middle. And with a crown on her head, was standing in front of them.

"What the Fu..?"

"Sirius, don't swear in front of Harry."

"Oh, Sorry Lily."

"Who are you?" Remus asked.

"Yea, Moony's right. Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?"

"Relax James, Sirius, Remus. And Lily, I promise I won't hurt your precious child." Said the Women.

"I am Salina, The Goddess of Wishes. And I came here to complete the wishes of Harry James Potter.

"What the hell? How can we believe that what you are saying is truth. And you are not a death eater in disguise."

"Make a wish Sirius."

"Huh."

"I asked you to make a wish. Just a small one so that I can prove you I say what I am."

"Okay, so, do I have say it aloud or you can read it from my mind."

"You don't have to say it aloud."

"K, then"

The others who were watching this conversation with an interest and calculation, as to what will happen started staring at Sirius.

After some time there was a bright flash and Sirius was holding the fastest broom of the wizarding world.

"Holy shit"

"Sirius!"

"Oh, Sorry Lily flower. It's juat that I mean I didn't think it will happen."

"Yea, I also didn't thought you will be this idiot to ask for a broom. You could have wished anything. Even the death of Voldemort. But no what you asked for is a broom. And don't you ever call me Lily flower."

"Whoa there Lily. First of all don't talk about a Nimbus like that. And second we didn't know she was telling the truth. Okay, so I guess you can forget Sirius for now." James Said.

"So, do you believe me now"

"Yes!" They all said together.

"But if you are right. Why did you came here. And today. And what are wishes of Harry. I just don't understand."

"You will understand my Child. But first let's all sit here. And then I will tell the whole story. Okay."

So they all sat and got ready to here, what she have to say.

"I have some books which I want you all to read. And then we will discuss the matter. Cause these are not normal books. And you will understand what I mean at the end."

So they picked the books which were named as Book 1:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Book 2:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Book 3:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Book 4:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Book 5:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Book 6:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Book 7:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

"Why are all the books named after Harry." Lily asked.

"Because it's the life of Harry James Potter. And I want you all to read them. Then I will answer all your questions."

"Well, my son is a very famous person to have books written about it. Isn't he."

"Yes, James we can see that. So should I start reading the first one." Remus said.

With everyone's agreement he started.

After first book, Lily was sobbing with Harry clutched in her arms and James embracing them both.

"I can't believe we left our son, James. He have to live in cupboard for ten years. They kept him like a house elf."

"Yea, where are you both. Why didn't you saved him from them, or hexed them good."

"We don't know Prongs. But it's impossible for us to leave him like that. It really must be something big, something serious."

"Hey, It's not my fault Moony. But look at amazing things he had done there."

"Yea, I can't believe He is selected for Quidditch in his first year. Padfoot, Can you?"

"No really Prongs. Minnie didn't let us. Well, our Harry is special isn't he."

"I can't Harry have done that. He really came face to face with Voldemort two times, and lived. Not that it's a bad thing, but it's really amazing."

"Yea, Moony, you are right. And that Snivilus, he picked my son for my pranks. I will kill him."

"No, you will not. Because that how _you_ bullied Severus, James. Now you feel the pain, and unfairness of it. Because now it's your son. But before you never cared."

Surprisingly it was not Lily who said this, it was Selina. James looked ashamed. But Sirius spoke up.

"Oh, come on. He is a Death Eater. You can't say he is good because he had been pranked.

"I suggest you that before knowing anything you should not say anything about anyone. And do you really think all death eaters are bad. Think hard Sirius, think hard. Now as I told you I have many things to say and not much time. So i suggest we talk after reading all books."

Seeing their look of prostate. She quickly added.

"I really don't have much time, after this day, I will be gone. So please cooperate."

They all nodded. And Sirius picked the second book. After reading about Dobby, Basilisk, Harry being a Parselmouth, Lockhart drama, and Harry's battle and almost dying. The second book ended.

And without saying anything Lily took the third book. And they become more and more confuse, as to why is Remus is alone. And how can Sirius betray James and Lily. Because that's not possible. And to spend twelve years in Azkaban was horrible thought let alone experience. They were also sad for Remus who have suffered his wolf alone and broken. But the most horrible of all was Dementers and their effects on Harry. James and Lily were beyond controlling their tears and now were sitting with a tear stained face with Harry between them. But were feeling proud about their son's bravery. And his patronus also brought them happiness. They were fine that his friends were there for him. And were happy at the mention of Marauders Map. And then about new Firebolt. But then everything became very serious, because of the confusion between the fairness of their friendship. They were all afraid, as to who will be the traitor, the one to break the Marauders. And finally the confrontation and Peter's betrayal. They were all torn and hysterical about the events that followed their.

They were amazed by the time travel and were very happy to find that Harry can produce a corporal patronus at the age of thirteen. They felt proud that Harry saved both Buckbeak and Sirius. And got away. Only two things that was killing them was that Peter escaped and Remus lost his job. With nothing else to comment and say, they picked the fourth book, wishing that their little Harry atleast have a year normal.

But year fourth is not what they wished. Instead it was the worse. Their heads again started spinning because this was not a normal life for a teenager, how can Harry survive this all. And then the Triwizard Tournament brought them sense that nothing is going to be normal. After Harry's selection and Lily's screaming. They went to all dangerous tasks. Starting with a dragon, Black Lake and ending with that horrific maze. The return of Voldemort was the bad experience but they were more horrified by that Harry have to witness it. Peter again built their temper. And Lily almost got ready to kill him. With Cedric's death, they again have nothing to say.

This time James took the fifth book and they again started thinking about Dumbledore's sanity. Was he really this crazy to leave Harry alone. The Dementers attack shooked their inside out. And they were crazy till Harry was brought to the Grimmauld Palace. After his trial they lost their hope for anything good in this year also. Learning about the lessons with Snape didn't helped much, and his worst memory showed them their character. The Dumbledore's Army made them proud. And Umbridge got many cuss words, and a killing sentence from all. The visions got scarier to scarier. And Umbridge became unable to bear anymore. Hagrid's brother was a shock. And at last the battle of Department of Mysterys was a horrible event of their all life. Sirius's death shook them to their soul. And the fact that Voldemort can no more hide didn't felt like anything. And with heavy hearts they begin reading the sixth book.

With some confusion and some good moments, they read the book. Voldemort's story was a great shocker. And they understood the need of Slughorn's memory. With liquid luck and Aragog's death they came to the secret of Voldemort's immortality. With nothing to say about the seven Horcruxes. They continued to read. The cave was a horrible part. But Dumbledore's death made them speechless. And they didn't had any thought about Snape. They were only worried that how can Harry bear that. How their little precious child saw that horrors in his life.

Wanting nothing more than completing the books they continued the seventh books hoping to end this all. Seventh book was filled with horrific events again and again. With Harry on run and hunt for Horcruxes lead them to Regulas's true story. And the truth was impossible for Sirius to bear. But they continued, and with the breakout in Ministry, visit to Malfoy Manor, and Dobby murder their senses got numb with nothing to express. Tonks and Teddy brought some shocking and happy moments. After the breakout in Gringrotts they were literally ready to believe that the moon can come on earth. The return to Hogwarts was as painful as a curse. And the destruction of Horcruxes and the burning of Room of Requirements, made it believable that life is not fair. And theirs is far better. Snape's death stirred no emotions in them. But his memories made it difficult to hate him. Harry was a Horcrux, and have to died, after all this was impossible to tolerate. With the Master of Deathly Hallows they came to end of this. But the curse can not effect Harry again. He saved everyones life, and a true Griffindore, made them proud. They held their breath for the last battle, and celebrated the end of Voldemort.

But with all this journey came many regrets and many painful memories. So with questions in their eyes they looked towards Selina, who was waiting for them to compose themselves and were ready to answer the questions.

"So, now you can ask all you want."

"Why? Why did you made us read that. You sure didn't wanted us to just read about the future and don't do anything. But why did you came here. What do you want from us?" Remus replied.

"You really are right Remus that I want somthing from you all. I came here to show you how life go on with you, without you. How everything is not as you planned it. And not everyone is as hateful or trustable as you presume.

When I first said that I came here to complete the wish of Harry, because in future Harry wished that if this all would not have happened, he would have a normal life. For all his life he wished, he have a normal life. So I am not so cruel to not to listen a wish of a pure heart. Who just wanted a normal life, and nothing special. So I think I can give you a chance to change future by changing past. By that I means your pasts. So you can avoid the deaths of the people who don't deserves them. Also to live a new life. And time to defeat Voldemort before he become powerful."

"Wait, what do mean by changing past." Sirius asked hopefully.

"Why I mean changing your past, Sirius. I want you all to restart your life with a new prospective. I want to send to back in time from your fifth birthday."

There was the pin drop silence after that sentence.

"You really mean it." Remus asked, trying to control his stuttering.

"Yes, Remus, and I now what this will mean to you. And it is important for me. I came to complete your wish as well. I will send you on your fifth birthday, so that you can save yourself from being bitten. And have a normal life with your parents."

This left Remus tears streaming from his eyes which were filled with gratitude. When no one said anything else. Selina continued.

"Also this will mean that Lily will time to change Petunia. And try to make up for the missing years. And also to save Severus. But remember Lily, you have to be careful, so that he will only love you as a friend. And try to help him with his Father also. And remember this is how Harry had lived."

"Thank you, Selina. It's more than I can ask."

"You are most welcome Lily. And this brings me to you Sirius, I know what you are feeling after you read about Regulas. So this will bring you time to make your bond more stronger with your brother. And I know one more thing that no one knows, and it's that your father really cares about you not your being the heir, but you the person. So help him find himself. And stop Regulas from becoming a Death Eater. Save him. I know you are strong, because a person who can survive Azkaban, I think can survive The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Blacks."

Sirius just stared at Selina with gratitude filled in his eyes.

"I don't know how can ever repay this. It's far more than I can ask. Thank you so much."

"You are welcome too, Sirius, and lastly James, this will give you, your parents again. And not lose them this early. And also I want you to see people beyond there appearance and also to forgive Severus for giving Harry a hard time and try to understand him."

"Yes, I understand Selina. And giving me my parents back, is like giving me my life back. I can't Thank you you enough for this."

"That's fine, James. So I will you give you all some time to process this information and collect yourselves together. And it's almost evening, so go ready yourselves, cause I don't have more time."

They all shuffled out of the room one by one. And Selina gave a long sigh.

"It definitely was the long day. Well now if everything goes as planned. Life will be good."

After waiting for a good three hours, the Marauders and Lily came back. And this time they didn't look scared or broken. They looked determined to change the mistakes they had done. And to start a new life, and will make it better.

"So you guys are ready. Okay, then let's do this. You all just have to wear this soul bonding chain together. So that your souls can travel together leaving this body. And no it will not bind souls to each other. It's for now so that you all travel together and in the same time. Okay ?."

They all nodded. And then Selina gave Lily the chain and she tucked it in everyones neck.

"Before you go, I want to give you something Remus."

And she brought out a Muggle gun and presented it to Remus. Who looked very shocked and asked.

"Why will I need that. And what that's for ?"

Selina smiled and said.

"Did you forget that it will be your fifth birthday Remus. The day Greyback will attack you. So I want you to do something. This is a Muggle gun, and it's filled with silver bullets. I know you can't touch them now. But you can hold the Gun. So I want you to shoot him, when he comes. Because Greyback don't deserve to live."

After looking at the horrified face of Remus who was ready to protest. She added.

"No Remus, it will not effect you. It will be on me. Your soul will not rip apart. And if you think that killing Greyback is horrible thing. Then think about the childrens, whom lives he cursed. The children who have to suffer the pain of transformation, and who don't have friends like you. Those who even didn't got the chance to go Hogwarts, and have to live a life of monster, they think they are. Who didn't got the fairness of anything. And were shunned by their own family, let alone the whole society. And the innocent childrens who don't deserve that life."

After listening this, a determined looking Remus came and took the Gun from Selina. And said.

"You can count on me Selina. I will save them all. No one will ever suffer, what I have, ever. And for that I am even ready to give my soul."

James, Sirius and Lily also nodded with him.

"No Remus, you don't have to give your soul. It's far more important than killing a cruel man. But I want you to help the other Werewolves in their rights. And I also want to all to give Peter a chance. Because he will be a innocent boy of eleven years old. He will not be a Death eater or a traitor. And you know, it's because of your ignorance that he had to choose the dark side. If you would have treated him like a friend, an equal, he would have remained loyal to you, like he was before. Okay, so think about that. Also I want you all to learn Occlumency to save your thoughts and memories from the Legilimens. Which for a thought is your own Headmaster. And also if you want you can become Animagus again, you too Lily, cause it is a bond now, and I want it to remain. And also you will have to change your thinking about others, because things have not happened till then. Okay, I think that's all, I want to say. So good luck all of you. Have a great life."

There was a soft murmur of Thank yous. And Selina waved her hands in front of them in a long complicated patterns, and the Marauders and Lily was no more there.


	2. chapter 2

Lily

When Lily woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was in her small bed, which she didn't saw for years, in her father's home. Overwhelmed with happiness she ran from her bedroom to her parents bedroom and without knocking jumped in their bed hugging them. Startled by her behavior they asked what happened.

"A Nightmare"- Was all she replied after recovering. After reassuring them she is all right she came back to her room, she have some planning to do.

First thing she was missing the most her Baby, her Harry. How she's gonna live without him for 15 years. Thinking of Harry she started missing James. She have to find a way to contact him. Meanwhile she have a relationship to make strong with her Sister. Befriend Severus early, and make sure to mention her love for James. She know for sure that Severus is a very kind and good person. But she doesn't felt that type of love towards him. She love him as a brother, a friend, so she will help him. Thirdly she will practice wandless magic. As she can't have a wand till her Hogwarts letter arrives, she will control her accidental magic, and try to do wandless magic. And also she have to find whether she can Apparate or not. And also a way to find all Voldemort's Horcruxes. But for now she have a sister to love and be loved. So she will wait for James to contact her first, knowing as he is the unannounced Leader of the Marauders, he will definitely find a way and early that her. And Sirius have deal with his parents, and Remus have a great mission. And she is worried about herself, how selfish of her. So now keeping in mind that they all have bigger problems than her, she should not complaint. With this thought Lily went to breakfast with her family, meeting Petunia for the first time after coming back. She have to be careful.

James

When James woke up found that he did really came back. He rushed to his parents and literally cried, telling them he loved them very much. Seeing their son first the Potter's got surprised, but then they hold to him and also murmured their love yous. When he got stable he told them about having a nightmare about their death, and it was so real. After listening him the Potter's told him not to worry, no one can hurt them. And decided to spend more time with him.

After coming back to his bedroom to get ready for breakfast, the first person came to his mind was Lily. Oh, how much he is missing her, and their Harry, their new born baby, how they are gonna live without him. But they will get him back. And he needs to contact Lily. But how, she is a muggleborn, she can know about magic till her Hogwarts letter arrives. So what now, well he will find a way. So that means first he should contact his best mate Sirius, who have to deal with horrible parents and Remus, the mission he have is biggest than any of them, so he thought he will contact them as soon as possible. As they are the true Marauders. Contacting them won't be difficult, as they are all magical families. So now he only needs a plan to meet them, rest all he will decided later. He have to try learning wandless magic, as he can take his father's old wand, he will only have to ask permission, and if he will be able to take his mother's old wand also, he can give that to Lily. So he needs to meet them as soon as possible. And also give all his time to his parents.

Sirius

Sitting on the breakfast table with his mother, father and younger brother Regulas, Sirius was definitely having a good time. What he didn't believed he could have at this place, which he have to unfortunately call home. But everything went alright, after he woke up, he didn't got shocked to see the Slytherin style bedroom. Because he can recognize this room even in his dreams, he has lived in this hell hole for 15 long years of his life. But now everything will change, he will change his life, and also of his brother, whom he love very much. And this time he will not die, bringing Voldemort to his fall. But first he need to contact James and Remus. Thinking about him he felt a shiver down his spine. Remus have a big day today, it will decide his life course. So he needs to contact them soon.Because they have some planning to do. So after picking his dummy wand, which evey member of Black family get till going to Hogwarts. He made his way downstairs to dinning room. While moving downstairs he got an idea for prank, which he decided will play on his mother dear. He quickly disillusioned himself, an charm his parents didn't know he knows, which for child of five is impossible to learn. And tiptoe in his parents room, after picking his mother's wand, he changed all pictures of dead house elves to that of Lions. And putting the wand back in its place, came and sit besides Regulas on dinning table. At first, it was very difficult to face his brother without bursting into tears. But he managed. And talked as normal as he could to him. And then came the shrieks of his mother, to which a self satisfied Sirius smiled slyly.

Remus

Remus woke up to wishing shouts of his parents and their smiling faces. It's his fifth birthday after all. Recovering quickly from the shock, he smiled genuinely and said Thank yous. Telling him to get ready and fussing about his birthday the Lupin left a teary eyed Remus alone. The first thing he thought about his curse. This was the day he was bitten, and changed into a monster forever. But now that will not happen, not with the silver bullets gun, which somehow turned invisible. He can only feel it, but can't see. So that means he didn't have to worry about his parents seeing it. But he need to plan, first for Greyback then how to contact the Marauders and Lily. With all this he will have to behave like a five year old. And enjoy his day with his parents. But now he need to go to breakfast, and face his parents like everything is normal.


End file.
